A New Life
by Infaredfield
Summary: April Carver transfers to the high school her boyfriend Dominic and her best friend Beth go to. During that time she has to tutor the schools bad boy Leo Hendrie who she dislikes on the first day. However during that time, she begins to build a friendship with him and see's a different side to him. She also learns a lesson or two about life and Love. This is a Lapril centric story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's InfaRedfield and I am back with a brand new fanfiction! This is inspired by my new favorite show on ABCFamily called 'Chasing Life'. The story is called 'A New Life,' and it is centered around one of my favorite ships: Leo and April. The story is an AU story and its about April transferring to the high school her boyfriend Dominic (least favorite character in my opinion) and her best friend Beth go to. During that time she has to tutor the schools bad boy Leo Hendrie who she dislikes on the first day. However during that time, she begins to build a friendship with him and see's a different side to him. She also learns a lesson or two about life and love. The first chapter is April explaing who she is and etc. and the second chapter will be the same except with Leo telling his story. For those of you who watch and love the show let me know what you guys think of the story and to check out my other stories as well. Also what did you think of the Summer Finale? I hope is that Leo takes the surgery and he lives. Maybe that's the message he left April. We have to wait until it comes back on in December to find out! Also this the first AU fanfic for the Chasing Life section, YAYYYYY! Hope you guys enjoy the story and remember to review it, follow it, and favorite it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Her Story**

Hi my name is April, April Carver. I was born on August 19th, 1997 and I live in Boston, Massachusetts with my mom Sara, my dad Thomas, and my little sister Brenna. My parents both have amazing careers, my is therapist and my dad is a best-selling author. My dream is to become a reporter and if you ask me why it's cause my dad inspired me to do something in writing. Officially starting tomorrow I will be attending Fenway high school. The reason being is because my best friend Beth and amazing boyfriend Dominic go there along with a few of my friends. Thankfully I was able to convince my parents to let me transfer there for the rest of my high school career because it's not only closer to home, but because I already know a few people there already. Brenna just turned 14 a few weeks ago and me, My mom, and dad are scared for her. We're scared for her because we think she might fall victim to peer pressure. You really can't blame us because look how much society has changed. To help settle our nerves my parents are making Brenna attend the same school as me now.

Beth and I have been best friends since we were both in 3rd grade. She is the best friend I could ever ask for. She was the new girl in our 3rd grade class and everybody made fun of her because she had a British accent. So one day during lunch she asked me if she could sit with me and I let her. During that time I got to know her and we've been best friends ever since. When we both entered high school, she ended up going to Fenway while I went to a different one. We continued to talk even after we went our separate ways for high school. When she found out that I would be attending Fenway junior year she was so happy. A week after she found out I would be attending Fenway High School, she came over my house with the school year book and we went through it together. During that time she pointed out students in the year book that people that I should be friends with and those I should watch out for. At one point I came across a photo of a cute guy. He had spiky hair, a nice smile and a beautiful set of blue eyes. Before I could see his name Beth turned the page and I saw a photo of my boyfriend Dominic Russo. He is the sweetest guy I've been with and love being with him. He has an amazing smile, with these gorgeous brown eyes. We met during our freshmen year of high school and we've been together ever since.

My friends and I went out to see a movie one weekend and Kate said she would be bringing her cousin along. When I saw him I was in complete shock because he was just so amazing. After the movie we all went out for lunch and during that time Dominic and I started talking and getting to know each other. After lunch Dominic and I exchanged numbers and we texted each other for the rest of the day. Finally after two months of being friends he asked me out on a date. It was a really nice date. He took me to see a movie, followed by some bowling, and then dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. We kept our relationship a secret for awhile and the only people who new were Beth, Dominic, and myself. Now that it's our junior year, we're both afraid of the inevitable conversation of wait will happen to us after our senior year. We've both talked about it a little and Dominic has already told me that after college he wants to travel the world for a bit before he decides to get a job. We both agreed that we will talk about it more during our senior year and see what happens after that. All I know is that I'm just happy with the way my life is going and I can't wait to see what is in store for me in the future.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this new story and remember to review it, favorite it, follow it, and me as well. Also can someone tell me the ship name for Leo and April please! ~InfaRedfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy I'm back with the second chapter of my 'Chasing Life' fanfic 'A New Life'! First off I would like to thank those who not only favorite this, but followed it as well. Secondly I would like to thank those who reviewed it and were able to give me the ship name for Leo and April. Hopefully as the show continues and more fanfics come in for this section, I'll get a lot more followers, and reviews. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter and fair warning there is a bit about suicide in this chapter. I'm apologize in advance to those who may feel uncomfortable about that topic. This chapter is about Leo and his story, and life. Remember to favorite, and follow the story and me. Also to review it and to check out my other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**His Story**

My names Leo, Leo Hendrie. You may not know me, and you my not give a damn about me, but who the cares. I was born on March, 10th, 1997 and I live in Boston, Massachusetts and attend Fenway high school. My father's name is Bruce Hendrie, and he is currently running to become mayor of the city. I don't know much about my mom except she left when I was 5 years old. I've been with my dad ever since and he's done a pretty good job at raising me. I wasn't always the jerk of ass that I am now back then I was different, I was a better person. I was amazing son, and a great with amazing grades with a best friend any man could ask for. A best friend I considered a brother of mine. Back then my life was good, until everything changed and I lost everything I held dear.

I had a friend named Scott, Scott Davidson. He was my best friend for nearly a decade. I meet him when we were six years old. I meet him at the playground that was a couple blocks away from my house. It was on Sunday, my dad was free on the weekends and he would always take me to the park which had a playground on Sundays. So one Sunday my dad takes me to the park so I could play. It was during the spring, and it was beautiful out that day. The temperature was nice and warm, and the was a little bit of wind. So my dad and I went to the park that day a little after lunch and stayed there for a couple hours. During that time I noticed Scott playing by himself on the swings. I felt bad for seeing him all alone without a single friend to play with. A couple minutes later a couple kids our age came up to Scott and one them pushed him off the swings. I stood up afterward and saw them continuing to bully Scott. I just couldn't stand there and let that happen to him. I went over there and told them to leave him alone. After I said that the kids continued to pick on him. At this point I pulled them off Scott and helped him up and shortly after my dad came over to see where I was. When he say what happened he came over to me and Scott and asked us what happened. As I explained to him what happened the other kids had left and his mom came over. My father explained to his mom what had happened and during that time I began to talk to Scott. During that time I got to know him, he told me that he didn't have that many friends and that his was just him and his mom. He told me that his mom worked at the hospital and that he went to the same school as me. He was in a different class than me, but we all had lunch together. I made him a promise that I would have lunch with him the next day and I would be his friend. I kept that promise, and after that we Scott ended up becoming friends for a decade. We even went to the same high school as we got older. Everything in was great, until the unthinkable happened.

It was during the beginning of Spring Break during our sophomore year of high school. Normally most of the high school students went n vacation during that time, but I choose to stay in Boston to help Scott out. He was having a bad week before break, his girlfriend Chloe had been cheating on him for a few weeks. He then found out that his estranged father had died from a brain tumor, and that he also lost his job at the local mall. During that time I was trying to through is all. When he told me everything that had happened I couldn't help, but feel bad for him. He's really a good guy who didn't ask for this to happen. So Monday night during Spring Break I was just at home listening to music while reading 'Catching Fire.' My music was interrupted by the sound of my phone going off, and saw that it was his mom calling. I put my book down and answered it, I when she began to speak I could her panic and sadness in her voice. She told me that she needed me to come down to their house immediately, and that it was about Scott. As soon as she hung up, I went into the garage and got on my motorcycle and headed over. I had gotten my license a few weeks before break, and bought myself and new bike that same day. When I arrived I saw police cars parked outside their house and an ambulance. I parked my bike and ran over to his mom, who was talking to a cop. When I said her name she turned around to faced me, and what I saw in her eyes scared me. In her eyes were emotions of pain, sadness, anger, and sorrow. I asked her what happened and where was Scott. She explained to me that she got home from work and was calling his name and that he wasn't responding. She told me that she went to his room and saw that he hung himself then called the police. When she said that part I felt like I had been hit by a freight train. She said that he had left both her and me a note. After the police and the ambulance left she gave me that note and I left. I couldn't sleep that night knowing that my best friend had killed himself and that I would never see him again. For the rest of the week I didn't leave the house and I found out that everyone heard what happened. The week we went back to school, everyone was giving me their condolences and we all went to his funeral later that week. Only a few people spoke at the funeral, myself included. After the funeral I went home and I decided not to read the note that he left me. I don't know why, I guess I couldn't bring myself to it. Ever since his death things changed, I change into something that I'm not.

I started to skip school, showed up late to most of my classes, and to top it all of my grades began to plummet a little. I still passed, but I didn't put that much effort to caring about my grades. I started to get into fights and was always getting arrested cause of them. All I know is that this isn't me, I feel like the old me died the day Scott did. He was like a brother to me and I can never get him back. People have been telling me that I need to change, that there's still hope to change back to the man I once was. I wish I could go back and be who I use to be, but I can't. I can't because I feel like that I've lost all hope in going back to who I once was. However there's a part of that's searching, searching for a reason not to give up hope. That there still is a chance that I can go back to who I once was. I just hope that I'll find that reason soon and I be who I once was.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review it, follow and favorite it as well as me! I'll start writing the next chapter soon I promise! ~InfaRedfield**


End file.
